que poco le gustaba la biblioteca
by nedia
Summary: se que los titulos son muy largos...atraen menos.HermiRon . Ese olor a libro viejo. Ese silencio sepulcral..


Que poco le gustaba la biblioteca. Ese olor a libro viejo. Ese silencio sepulcral. Estar rodeados de libros y más libros.

Lo único que embellecía la sala; a pesar de que Hermione defendiera que la biblioteca era preciosa en sí, eran esos grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz. En esos momentos, luz del atardecer.

Sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar que nadie estaba tan loco como su amiga para encerrarse allí en lugar de estar fuera disfrutando del caluroso día.

Tanto silencio le ponía nervioso. Oía sus propios pasos, y temía quedar de nuevo en ridículo al tropezar con alguna silla o bien precipitarse contra la pata de una mesa. Odiaba que le pasara eso porque ella le reprochaba después "Ron por Merlín..es una biblioteca, ten más cuidado"

Arrugó la nariz. Como odiaba la biblioteca.

De pronto escuchó un sonido bastante particular, teniendo en cuenta de que nadie había en la sala a excepción de ella.

Sonrió de medio lado y a los segundos, tras doblar la esquina de una librería la encontró.

Ella se volvió a sonar la nariz con un ruido estridente y seco. Y él amplió su sonrisa. Tenía la nariz roja y los ojillos brillantes.

-chss.-chistó él acercándose hasta ella.-esto es una biblioteca.

Hermione le correspondió con una sonrisa cómplice. Y él amplió su sonrisa.

Se sentó en la silla más cercana, chirriando las patas contra el suelo al arrastrarla hacia atrás. Solo consiguió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la castaña… que ocultó después con una risita débil.

Y se quedó allí, observándola de reojo. El pelo le caía sobre su rostro pero no llegaba a ocultar sus ojos acaramelados que recorrían con avidez cada palabra y cada línea del pesado tomo que ella leía.

Tenía las mejillas coloradas debido a la fiebre que seguramente no había dejado bajar echándose un rato en la cama o acudiendo a la enfermería como él mismo, Harry y Ginny se habían empeñado en aconsejar.

Porque…¿desde cuando ella iba a hacerles caso?...¿y desaprovechar esa tarde de un sábado?¿cuando le salía más rentable estudiando en la biblioteca?...Ni loca…

Sonrió de lado….hasta esa cabezonería le gustaba de ella. Incluso esos extremos de estar tan pachucha como se encontraba y seguir en su insistencia de leer cuantos más libros mejor.

Ella levantó su mirada, preguntándole con ella que era lo que le traía por la biblioteca.

Curiosa como ninguna otra….y sin la más remota idea de que contestarle. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Pero no…eso para ella no podía ser suficiente.

-¿Por qué no estas fuera?-preguntó la castaña dejando un trozo de pergamino entre medio de las hojas del tomo a modo de marca páginas.

-¿siempre tienes que tener una contestación para todo?-contestó él…algo tosco quizás.-me he encogido de hombros…eso en mi casa se traduce como un "no sé".

Hermione endureció su mirada y la bajó de nuevo hasta su libro…ese gran aliado que sí le daba las respuestas a sus preguntas. A todas y cada una de ellas.

Él rodó los ojos desesperado…¿Por qué tenía que ser tan…tan rutinario?...y que demonios!..¿y ella por que no podía tan solo seguir leyendo? ¿tan raro era que él estuviera en la biblioteca con ella?...Suspiró pesadamente.

-quería ver como estabas.-dijo despacio colorado hasta las orejas.

Y ella suavizó el rostro…y sonrió un poco de nuevo.-algo mareada…pero es solo un resfriado.

Ron, de forma divertida, giró su rostro hacia atrás y hacia los lados. La posición era perfecta…La bibliotecaria no podía verles y…siendo sinceros…tampoco iba a estar muy atenta tratándose de Hermione…¿Qué podía hacer una amante de los libros que fuera daño para una biblioteca.?

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una bolsa pequeña y arrugada…y con cierta ilusión, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, cogió de su interior y lo engulló deprisa.

Hermione levantó la mirada extrañada….y la bajó de nuevo al comprobar que solo se trataba del comilón del pelirrojo…que parecía habérsele antojado unas patatas justo en ese momento.

Ron apreciaba como, por segundos, su amiga se desquiciaba. El ruido que él mismo emitía al masticar las patatas estaba consiguiendo que la chica arrugara la nariz.

Y, como ya esperaba, la castaña cerró el libro con fuerza y levantó su mirada enfurruñada.-¿quieres parar? Estoy intentando leer.

Ron se levantó de la silla y se irguió hacia delante, hasta llegar cerca del rostro de la muchacha.-lo que hay que hacer para que me prestes atención.-y besó fugazmente los labios entreabiertos de la chica.

Volvió a su silla rápidamente. Levantó sus cejas y preguntó con su mirada a la chica si existía algún problema.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y una sonrisa tonta cubrió su rostro. Ron hubiera jurado que sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojizo más intenso.

El pelirrojo sabía que en cuanto ella acabara de leer la página que estaba leyendo, cerraría el libro y lo guardaría en su estante correspondiente. Y entonces irían juntos a dar una vuelta. Una vuelta hasta la sala común. Porque ella estaba resfriada…y porque para ser sinceros…él se quería aprovechar de ese resfriado.

Se acercó deprisa cuando ella estiraba su brazo para dejar el gran tomo en su sitio. Con sutiliza, le quitó el libro con una mano mientras que apoyaba con la otra en su cintura.

Hermione, sobresaltada en un principio, se refugió en su torso el tiempo que él utilizó para dejar el libro en el estante de arriba.

-viene bien estar con un chico alto-susurró ella divertida dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Ron sonrió de soslayo apreciando como su contoneo de cintura la llevaba hasta el mostrador de la bibliotecaria. Escuchó como se despedía y como, de nuevo esa forma de andar que lo traía loco, le acercaba hasta la puerta y le hacía desaparecer tras ella.

Echó una ojeada a la biblioteca. Ese silencio sepulcral. Ese olor a libro viejo. Como le gustaba la biblioteca.

Y se apresuró a salir de ella para encontrarse con una Hermione sonriente…a pesar de su nariz roja y sus ojillos vidriosos a causa del catarro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fin!!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Vamos! Si habéis llegado hasta aquí no os cuesta nada dejarme un review! Darle al go! Jejeje**

**Un beso enorme! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
